Their Happy Ending
by Ukeire
Summary: 4 teams... their heartbreaks, their reputations, and their endings. the rookie nine's reps, and what they're known for.


i don't own naruto. if i did, sakura and sasuke would be together already.

Their Happy Endings

4 incredible teams. Each with their own unqiue abilities, highlighting each other. Lives that can never change, along with the happy endings they all wished for. Short, tall, smart, lazy, loud, sweet, cold, beautiful, handsome, weird, determined, and strong. What do you expect of konoha ninja? Of course, you'd expect the finest. But let's take a closer look at what these ninja used to be: a couple of teenagers, that know how to throw a weapon, and control mental energy. Oh wow. Now let's look even closer at them… team gai, team shikainocho, team kurenai, and the notorious, and famous team seven.

Team Gai: Taijustu Galore

This is team gai: Rock lee, a perfect example of a taijutsu master… and a complete creep with bushy eyebrows, hyuuga neji, a white- eyed heartthrob, of the most powerful clan in konoha, the hyuuga clan. Even though he is only a branch member, he inheireted all the hyuuga abilities, which includes the gentle fist, a special type of taijutsu. Then there's the only girl on the team: tenten. She keeps her last name a secret, but there is one thing we know: she's in love with the young hyuuga boy on her team. Rumors say that the hyuuga often used tosteal glances at the weapon mistress, but no matter what we did, he wouldn't admit to it. Lastly, there's their sensei… maito gai. Known for his bushy eyebrows, bowl cut, green spandex, and the use of the of the following words: the, springtime, of, youth, lee, my, prized, pupil, let's, run, around, konoha, 500, times, kakshi, my, eternal, rival, you, are, truly, worthy, being, with, your, coolness. Lee idols the man, by becoming a complete clone of him. Green spandex, and all. Tenten and neji are currently living together happily with their child. Lee has stayed single throughout his years, even though he's grown into a fine man. Gai is retired, but still accompanies lee on training sessions.

Never mess with this team, when it comes to taijutsu, and weapons. Unless you want your internal organs permently disfigured, almost every bone in your body broken, thousands of poisoned weapons in your flesh, and your ears forever tired of the word youth. Even now that they're older.

Team ShikaInoCho: United by the Generations

This team is a true odd ball: this team has always been together. The nara's, yamanaka's, and choji's clan (a/n ok. I don't know, well… I FORGOT choji's last name, sooooo. It would be nice to know. Thank you.) have always been on the same team. Odd, but true. Shikamaru, a lazy ass genius, was the nara, with his abilities with shadows. He trapped them, so, the only girl on the team, yamanaka ino, could use one of her mind jutsus. Ino, then could have either, made them attack one of their own, torture them mentally, or knock them out. Meanwhile, choji…. was… interesting. He's a LITTLE on the bigger side. He could inflate his body into a giant, and literally step on the enemy. Choking was also a possibility, by squeezing then to death. Their sensei, asuma, was a smoker, and used knuckle blades, infused with chakra. Along with his strenth, it wasn't a good combo if you were up against him. Shikamaru married ino when they were 20, and are still together… miraclously. Choji married a girl from his clan, and continue to pass on the goodness of food in his family.

Reminder: don't call choji fat, don't call ino a slut, and WHATEVER you do… watch your shadow. Or it might be the last time you ever BREATHE. And don't worry… ino will take good care of your body… if you call mental torture good care. You'll be afraid of your shadow, and you'll never want to eat again. Good luck if you call them old.

Team Kurenai: Nature's Children

Inuzuka kiba, Aburame shino, and the person who made this team famous: Hyuuga Hinata. Kiba was the dog tamer of the group, with his dog, akamaru, now a wolf- dog thing. Then there was shino, along with his MILLIONS of bugs… O.O lastly, young hinata. She was a very shy girl, but she can be, or could be, ruthless. When she became a ninja, she had barely passed. As the heiress of the hyuuga clan, she was supposed to be strong, not shy. So her father left her in the hands of her sensei, kurenai. He called her weak, and an embrassment to the hyuuga's. So with the help of her 2 team mates, she trained night and day, and eventually created her own style. She had a major crush on naruto. Now she shines, and has been recongized for all she's been through. Now there's kurenai: genjutsu mistress. Now you see her… now you don't. Or do you? Hinata is happily married to naruto, and is the mother of his 3 children. Kiba and shino have been seen sneaking off together, but let's not get into the details.

Okay. This is obvious, unless you want your head torn off by dog fangs, bugs eating you ALIVE, chakra point blocked off permently, or your mind being melted into a child's IQ, don't bug them. Wait…. Don't mess with them. The 'bug' sentence had no pun whatsoever. Or a was meant to.

Team Seven: Together Forever, No Matter What

And lastly, Team Seven. This team has the most pain, the most emotional moments, the most heartbreak, and the most memories. Each tutored by the 3 legendary sannins, and probably the next 3. the best medic, the best idiot, and the best teme. Nice.

It all started with naruto. The most loud, stupid, hyper, and stubborn ninja. Born with the demon kyuubi, inside of him, naruto was forced to deal with the pain of being hated and alone when he was a child. His biggest dream is to be the hokage of konoha, and be looked up to, not down at. When he was just starting his ninja career, he was paired up with Haruno Sakura, a brilliant girl, pink hair, wide forehead, perfect chakra control and the source his of romantic attention, and uchiha sasuke, the remaining uchiha left from the uchiha massacare, his main rival, the top ninja and his best friend. Then naruto, being the worst ninja. As the years went by, he became one of the strongest ninja you could find, under the guidance of the frog sage, jiraya (a/n that is SO spelled wrong.). Naruto believes sasuke was his 'inspiration' to keep going. Naruto's feelings drifted away from sakura, and towards hinata when they hit 17. It took him 5 years to realize hinata's feeling towards him, but now he's a proud father, husband to hinata, and soon to be hokage. He always calls himself, "the happiest man on earth".

Haruno sakura: smart, pretty, perfect chakra control. She was in constant battle with ino, for looks, and strength. She had everything she could want. Great, right? Wrong. Sakura's story began with a crush. Not just any crush: uchiha sasuke. Back then, it was an odinrary crush. Nothing else. But as sakura got deeper into sasuke's past, she began to understand him more. A simple crush, then turned into love. But she kept it to herself. She knew of naruto's crush on her, but she made sure she let him know they were nothing more than friends. She tried everything to get sasuke to notice her. But nothing worked. Sasuke called her annoying, and weak. She kept trying. But then, came the day he left. She confessed her love for him, trying to keep him home. But she failed, and he left her all alone. With her heart broken, she decided to become a medic under tsunade, the hokage. She was taught the way of a medic, and how to gain monsterous strength. When he came back, he was surprised not to find the old sakura, and it seemed he liked the new sakura better. They were officially a couple when they were 18. When they were both 23, sasuke proposed, and have 2 children, twins on the way. Sakura finally had her happy ending she had been wishing for all her life.

And finally sasuke: the one who started all the comotion on team seven. He was an avenger, that's what he said. But through everyone else's eyes, he was the protector. Sasuke's family was murdered by his own brother, itachi, just because he wanted to see if he could do it. Sasuke, driven by hate, went to orochimaru in sound a year after becoming a genin. Before he left, sakura tried to stop the uchiha from leaving, but failed none the less. But during the time he was away, he eventually came back because he finally realized that he belonged in konoha. When he came back, he was 17, and he saw how everyone changed, especially sakura. He tried to get sakura to talk to him, he ended up with dozens of bruises, and the scars of seeing sakura cry. She put up a major fight, but caved when they were 18. it was like starting over. It took 5 years for sakura's trust to bulid back up, then he proposed. They had kids a few months later. And sasuke couldn't be happier with the life he chose.

And here I am. Hakate kakashi. Their sensei, and their guardian. I'm happy for them all, even the other teams. I'm just your ordinary 50 year old, happy with his life, and all the things in life has to offer. Like I said: 4 incredible teams. Each with their own unqiue abilities, highlighting each other. Lives that can never change, along with the happy endings they all wished for. My happy ending? I have 3 great students, I'm a godfather to at least 5 kids, and I watched several children, become young men and women.

What else could I ever ask for?

end

A/n … I took Renalin-chan's idea of reps, but I took out suna. Srry, suna fans, but I like konoha nin more.


End file.
